A Cruel Twist of Fate
by XsammicakesX
Summary: 7 years old.Too young to forget everything he knows.Now,at 19,he needs to figure out who that familiar person was,remember who *he* is,protect the one he loves most,and capture the corrupted before they kidnap and murder anyone else.Or him.
1. Prologue

**Contains**: Yaoi, boyxboy, UKUS, AlfredxArthur, lemony goodness ( in later chapters...maybe...?), somewhat grisly scenes and images.

* * *

><p>Alfred hugged his little brother close to him, ruffling his hair slightly. Mattie received the hug gratefully. Their parents had been acting strangely for the last couple of days, avoiding eye-contact with strangers, making as trips outside as fast as possible, and acting all-around paranoid. Alfred thought that it was because they had sighted aliens. What else would make them act so oddly?<p>

They were in a rather opulent hotel, and had been stuffed into the room for far too long for the small American's taste. They had been there with the nanny for seven hours already. His parents were shooting a movie in Germany, and they were utterly convinced that anywhere else just wouldn't cut it. They were due home any second now, and then he would be able to go outside.

He might even find that nice German boy that he had met the first day here. His name was Ludwig Beilschmidt. He was a rather self-contained fellow, but he figured he could get him to come out of his shell with his awesome personality. After all, who couldn't resist a hero?

He heard the door click open, and he saw some people. They weren't his parents, but they weren't hotel staff either. They were dressed in nice suits, and had nicely kempt appearances.

They walked right in, and started to rummage around in his parents things. The nanny stood up, and started to scold the nearest man.

"How dare you go through other peoples things without their permission! Get out right this second, or I will be forced to call the police."

The man sniggered at her. "Get over yourself, honey. Sit down before you get hurt."

However, she was already advancing to the phone. He then pulled out a gun, and trained it on the elderly woman. "I said sit your fat ass down, you old bitch." She stopped in her tracks, and stood there.

Alfred had decided that enough was enough. He was about to pounce on the gun holding man, when one of the men going through the drawers shouted something in a foreign language. He nodded, and they started to retreat. He was about to put the gun away when he got a feral look about him.

"Now, we can't have this old bag telling on us now, can we?" He shot her in the head, and started to put the weapon away, again.

Just then, Alfred saw his opening. He ran towards the men, ready to punch them.

"Well, what do we have here? It seems that we have a couple of rats!" With that he picked the little boy up, and held him by the collar. He was still trying to hit the men, when he half-heartedly threw him against the wall. The impact knocked the breath out of him, and he laid there for a few seconds struggling to breath.

But when he saw that the men were starting to leave, he was able to get up and grab a remote for the television, and he an over and viciously attacked one of them. He made a surprised _oompf_ noise. They turned around, and saw the young boy.

"You can't do that to people! You can't go and steal things, and go hurting people! I'm going to be a hero someday, so it's my job to stop you."

"Wow, this kid just doesn't give up does he? Somebody shoot him, already, then we've got to book it out of here."

One of the other thugs pulled out a gun, and trained it on the helpless child. He heard the sound of the gun being cocked, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Then he heard a panicked "No!"

Right as the gun went off, he felt someone push him out of the way. He heard a broken gasp, and he turned to see what had knocked him out of the way. It was Matthew. He was bleeding, and he coughed up blood.

His head tilted up, and he said, "Run while you can."

His eyes then closed, and he fell to the ground. Alfred was frozen. He tried to shake Matthew awake, but nothing happened. He just laid there on the floor, blood pouring out of him.

He clung to his little brother, not wanting to move, trying to protect him. He heard another _click_, and knew he was about to be shot as well.

He ran.

He ran screaming at the top of his lungs, like he should have done at first. Maybe then Mattie would still be there.

He ran and hid in a rather conveniently placed cleaning cart. He heard them run past, and when he thought it was safe to come out, he peeked from under a sheet.

They were nowhere to be seen, and so he bolted for the elevator. Then he reconsidered. He should take the stairs, they would be faster and easier. He could already hear sirens in the distance, and knew that he would soon be saved.

He bolted down the stairs, and ran into the lobby. He looked around frantically, trying to find the men that had hurt Mattie and the nanny. He didn't see them anywhere. He kept looking, getting more and more panicked at every passing second her couldn't see them. Had they already gotten away? Was he too late?

He ran outside, trying to find them, but he couldn't see them anywhere. He had let them get away. The people that had _killed_ Mattie had gotten away from him. What kind of hero would he be if he couldn't even find the people who had hurt his little brother.

He fell to the ground, and started to sob. He tried to circle the building, but there were no men to be found. After that he just started to blindly run, tears streaming down his face, he ran to no place in particular.

Once he found somewhere he could be alone, he fell to the ground, again, and cried for what seemed like forever to the young boy. Afterwards, he just sat there sniffling, then he wiped his eyes, and stood up, ready to go back.

Then he realized he didn't know which way was back. He wandered around for several minuets, until he was completely turned around. Then he saw an opening, someplace where he could get his bearings. HE ran for it, but was stopped by a restraining hand.

"What do we have here, boys? It looks like some sort of child. What should we do with it?"

"Lets see if he has any money on him."

"Good idea, Ziggy."

Alfred felt a hand in his pockets, and once again he screamed. He screamed like only a small child could. Unfortunately, it was cut short by another hand. He started flailing wildly, and his foot connected with flesh with a dull thud.

The man dropped him, and groaned in pain. He tried to run to the exit, and almost made it when he felt an impossibly hard hit to his skull. Alfred fell to the ground in a crumpled pile, and the men ran away as quickly as possible. But not before they protested about finishing the job.

Just then, a young man came to the mouth of the alleyway, and saw a hint of blonde hair. Curiously, he stepped forward, and found a boy, bleeding on the ground. He stopped abruptly, not knowing what to do in a situation like this.

His father was a doctor, so he would be able to help, but should he leave the boy there, to go and get his father, or take him with him?

He decided on the latter, and gingerly picked up the boy. He carried him bridal style over to the hotel they were staying at. He got a great many stares as he carried the unconscious, bleeding boy, but he ignored them. He was losing blood at a rapid pace, and needed help as soon as possible.

He was suddenly very glad that he had taken the boy with him. If he had left him in the ally, he might've died. He finally got to his room, and he opened the door, and the boy in his arms immediately gained the attention of the entire family.

"I found him in an alleyway. He needs help right now, he's already lost an ungodly amount of blood." His British accent made the words flow, and made him sound beyond his years.

"Arthur, bring him here!"

"Yes, father."

He was laying on a comfortable surface, that hugged his back. It soothed his aches and pains, and he moved his head to snuggle into the pillow.

Bad idea.

It was like a bolt of lightning split his head open. He opened his eyes to see a pair of emerald green ones staring down at him.

"Oh, good, you're awake. How do you do? I'm Arthur Kirkland, and you are…?"

"I'm Alfred. Nice to meet you."

Just then the other boy stuck out his hand. Alfred stared at it questioningly, then looked back up at Arthur. "What's wrong with your hand?"

"Wow, I had no idea that the American's could be _this_ dumb. I had heard rumors, sure, but I thought they were exaggerating. I guess not," he replied sourly.

The boy continued to stare at Arthur in question. "Is there something you would like?"

"What's an American?" asked Alfred.

* * *

><p>AN: Was that totally awesome? or at least not a total waste of time... ANYWAYS, if you liked it, would you please click the button at the bottom of the page? You know the one. ;)

-Sammisaur *rawr*


	2. Insults and Trickery

A/N: haha! I have updated! lol, and I'm trying to stay ahead of the game, so I already have the next chapter written! XD

**shout-out time!**

**RaitoFlavoredWaffles**: Lol, I have to think of a nickname for you! :D Lol, i do that with everyone...It's just a thing I do! ...that sounds awkward...lol Lol, CHUSS. it's at you, babe! XD lol, I'm confuzed, as well... It was? YES. SCORE! XD lol. yeah, she can suck it pretty hard, as well. lol, that soudned so much cooler an non-perverted in my head...heeheehee, noobs rule, man! XD What is your plan if i don't? :P X3

**RealitlyDreamsii**: IKR? I love that little monty-in-training! *cries* Lol, I giggled at your comment...not in a bad way, heeheehee, it reminds me of the spam i review people with. Spam is amazing, don'tcha think? XD ot a wast of time! :D :D YAYY~! You just made my dayyy~! D

ON WITH FLUFF.

* * *

><p>"Arthuuuur~!" cried a tall man with blonde hair. "Come on! I wanna go outside and play!"<p>

"You daft fool," came an irritated response. "It's about to rain, can't you see that?"

"That just makes it more fun! C'mon, Artie! You know you want to!" The taller of them taunted.

"Alfred you twit, no sane person wants to play in the rain. And, I swear if you call me that one more time, I will murder you in your sleep."

"Fine, Iggy. Ha ha, and besides, whatever happened to 'in rain or shine the game must go on,'" He huffed, and crossed his arms, muttering under his breath.

Then he noticed the death glare on his friend.

"What did you just call me?" Arthur asked in a scarily calm voice.

"Dude, chill out. Besides, I have been waiting for for_ever _to call you that. You should calm down before you get a brain hemorrhage."

"I'm just surprised you even know what that means," replied the Brit.

"Oh, I don't, I just heard it on the television one day. It sounded awesome, so I thought I would use it!" He paused for a second. "Actually, what _does_ it mean?"

Arthur's palm landed on his face, and he groaned loudly as he left the room.

"Artie! Where are you going? Come back!" he called to the angry and annoyed Brit.

"Whatever! I can just look it up on the internet, anyways!" Alfred laughed, Artie just got so ticked off so easily. He took some amount of amusement every time he accidentally pissed him off from the strangest things. Like when he left the toilet seat up. Or when he put his music on too loud. Or whenever he, and he quotes, "does moronic American things," whatever that meant.

He sighed, and plopped down on his laptop. He went on a google search, and he discovered that a brain hemorrhage was when a vein inside of your brain exploded. _Whoa,_ he thought. _That is freaking_ epic_!_

He glanced around the room furtively, before he went onto his favorite site. . It had all of the information on alien sightings, pictures, and all the government cover-ups. It was the best alien sight out of all the ones that he had seen. Nothing new had happened, so he logged off.

"? You have to be kidding he Alfred." A slightly amused British voice said.

Alfred jumped in surprise, and whirled around. "Dude, since when did you become a ninja? And why did you watch me from behind?"

"A ninja? Really? That's the best that you can come up with?" Arthur smirked, and Alfred paused, thinking.

"You're right. You're more the stalker type. Silently watching the persons every move, and recording it in your diary. Oh my god, you could totally be the next pedobear!" Alfred laughed at that last statement, and almost fell off of the couch.

Poor Arthur was just extremely confused. "What's a pedobear?"

Alfred just laughed even harder, and doubled over. Arthur just stood there seething quietly. After that little fit passes, Alfred took his laptop back, and turned around. Arthur tried to see what he was doing, but Alfred pushed him away.

"Now," he started. "Do you _really_ wanna know what the pedobear is?"

Arthur hesitantly nodded, after all, he wanted to know what Alfred was calling him. Alfred waved him over, and he glanced at the computer. He recoiled, and stared at the obscene picture in front of him.

It was a bear, standing up, but his face was completely distorted. The mouth was open, and the eyes were open so far that you could see the whites of his eyes. He looked like a real pedophile, and the effect was just what Alfred was looking for.

"Ha, you should see your face, Iggy! Basically the pedobear is a bear that likes to stalk people. It's just a strange internet joke. No one really knows where it originated from, but it's freaking hilarious, don'tcha think?"

Arthur looked severely offended, but said nothing. Then a small glint of amusement shone in his eyes. "Well, I have to give you _some_ amount of credit. That has to be the strangest insult you have ever said. Now, go fuck yourself, you twat."

Alfred just grinned. "Aww, don't be like that Artie. You know you thought it was funny. Just give in to the temptation! You're so uptight all the time! You need to let go some of the time, man."

Arthur just continued to walk away. "Go do something useful with yourself. Do your bloody homework for once. You can't rely on Kiku and Elizaveta for the rest of your senior year. Grow some, and jut fucking do it."

Alfred pouted, and knew he had a point. "Fine. You don't have to be such a cockblock of fun." He stuck out his tongue childishly and turned away to pout.

Arthur sighed a long suffering sigh, and called over his shoulder. "If you need help, you know you can just ask me."

"Really, Artie? I knew you liked me! Hey, you took advanced technology, right? Oh, what about trigonometry? I'm having some trouble in those right now."

The Brit turned around, shocked. "Since when did you become so smart?"

Alfred pouted. "I'm not as stupid as you think I am, y'know. I've been in advanced classes since the tenth grade."

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I just wasn't expecting that. I, uh, well, I have a minor in math, so I might be able to help you, but before I do I have a question for you."

Alfred raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Did you look at your notes or your textbook, yet?"

"Ah…no. No, I haven't."

"I would suggest you read over them first, before you ask for help."

"But, Artie~!"

"You fat bastard! I told you not to call me that!"

"Wai—" called Alfred, but he was already walking away

"Meanie," Alfred shouted at no one in particular.

He sighed heavily, and trudged up he stairs, making sure to stomp and take as much tie as possible. He went to his room, and got his backpack. He emptied out the contents, and shuffled the binders and textbooks around until he found the ones he was looking for.

HE made sure to groan extra loudly, and opened up to his homework. He looked at the paper in disgust, and tried to solve it. After about ten minutes, he finished he first one, and the answer checked out, so he went to another.

After an hour and a half, he was about to rip his hair out by the roots. He couldn't understand the last fifteen problems. He looked through his notes, and couldn't find any tip-offs. He looked at the textbook. It seemed to be laughing at him.

His eye started to twitch, and he opened it to the correct page. He started reading the how-to process, and found that the book actually explained it pretty well. He finished of the last of the trig questions, and decided to take a break.

He wandered down to the ground floor, and started rummaging around for some food. All the way in the back, he found some chili. He looked at the can, appraising it. Seeing if it was awesome enough for him to eat. He looked at the nutrition facts on the back, and saw that it had fourteen percent of his daily protein needed.

"Yes!" he exclaimed loudly. "This is perfect hero food! I shall eat every drop!"

He eagerly emptied the can of it's contents, and put it into the microwave. He impatiently waited the minute and a half for it to cook, and had a spoon ready when it was finished. He inhaled the delicious scent as it came out of the microwave, and rushed over to the table.

He shoveled the food into his mouth as fast as he could. He sighed in content as soon as he finished it. He lounged in the chair for a few minutes longer, and thought about what he could do to stall on his tech homework. As he thought he got up, and started looking around in the refrigerator out of pure habit.

"Bloody hell, you're going to eat _again_? Aren't you full or something?"

The American shrugged nonchalantly, and continued to look around in the fridge.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, and made an irritated noise in the back of his throat. "If you're going to eat every single piece of food in the damn house, the least you could do is go and buy some more."

"Maybe later. I have to go and finish the last bit of homework."

Arthur snorted. "Yeah, and I see green flying bunnies. Go and get the bloody groceries, will you?"

"Aww! But I do! And hey, if you're going to make me do it, the least you could do is tag along."

Alfred wasn't sure, but he thought he could see a vein pulsating in his forehead. "Fine. But we go now."

"Fine~," Alfred sighed. He attempted to look vaguely annoyed, but he was secretly jumping for joy. He knew that if he said that, Artie wouldn't believe him. Now he had an excuse not to go and do his tech homework!

_Mission successful,_ he thought. _Time for Phase Two, Get Hamburger Ingredients_.

* * *

><p>AN: Were they OOC? I felt like they were...but I laughed the entire time I was writing this, lol, I am very expressive, so I was just cracking up. I hope I made you laugh even just a little bit!

And, hey, even if you did'n laugh, could you press that awesome button? Yeah. THAT button. )

-Sammisaur *rawr*


	3. Do I Know You?

A/N: Hey oh! Lol, wassup ma homey fo shizzles?

*sigh* I AM SO BORED. Seriously, nobody has updated any of their stories on forevaaaa~! I needz. ma. stories! lol, i have nothing better to doo~!

heeheehee,** Shout-Out Timmme~**

**RaitoFlavoredWaffles**: Your new Nickname is 'Sia' or when I get too lazy 'Si'. Lol, I have no clue why but it just sounds ADORABLE to me. It sounds like something I would imagine little Chibitalia would say or something. Lol, i dunno...is that okay with you? heeheehee... Sarcasm is the juice of life! yay! i like it when people are thoroughly amused! Lol...that's kind of insanely creepy...XD ME TOO. lol, It's kinda awesome when shtuff like that happens. heeheehee, i have a secret that plays off of that for Alfred, as well! *insert evil smiley here* CHILI IS MY LIFE, DUDE. Yessss~ It's terrible that we have only seen them once...lol KARKAT. there I called you it! :D DAT AZZ is more like it. lol, I just like how that sounds... Awesome plan, yo. XD Don't forget to review this time!

I love teh peepz who read my shizzz! :'D

* * *

><p>Arthur was giving the floor a death-glare, and Alfred was cheerily whistling. The pair were riding the trolly to the grocery shop, and looked rather odd. Alfred wasn't wearing a coat, only his bomber jacket, and underneath was a rather tight plain white tee-shirt which perfectly defined his chest and abdominal muscles.<p>

Arthur was wearing his usual fancy outfit, and was carrying an umbrella. He had a giant scowl on his face, and his unusually large eyebrows were knit together over large pretty emerald green eyes. He looked rather melancholy, and pissed off at the world.

Alfred was just being his normal smiling self. His bright blue eyes were alert, and his face was open and relaxed. He was lounging on the seat, and was almost constantly bothering Arthur with his incessant chatter.

"Artie! What are you gonna get? I bet it's going to be some more of that nasty tea. You should really try some! It's not as bad as you make yourself believe!"

"You will never get me to drink that nasty watered-down excuse for a beverage. I would rather die."

Alfred reached out to ruffle Arthur's hair. "Aw, don't be such a drama queen. It's really not that bad! I swear!"

"Get your bloody hand off of my head, you wanker! Remember that last time that you tried to get me something? I got food-poisoning for a week."

"That's just because you're weak in the stomach. Only a real man can eat a Big Mac, I guess."

"Who are you calling weak, you git? You can't even handle my scones!"

"That's because they taste like petrified couch stuffing!" cried Alfred.

"Why you little bugger!"

Arthur almost started punching Alfred, but the fact that they were in public stopped him. Barely.

All of the passengers around them either thought that they were the cutest couple they had ever seen, or were staring at Alfred's abs.

The trolly stopped, and they unloaded onto the street, with Alfred still poking fun at Arthur. When they seemed to be alone, Arthur landed a great punch on Alfred's left arm.

The other gasped in pain, and shouted, "Holy fucking shit! What the _fuck_ was that for you fucking tea sucker?" he shouted as he rubbed his arm furiously.

Arthur merely re-adjusted his glove, and walked on without him. For a minute or two, Alfred stood there brooding. Then he started following Arthur, cursing under his breath. _Stupid Brit,_ he thought. _How can one person be so angry all the time. The least he could do is_ pretend _to be nice once in a while._

As they walked into the store, and grabbed their cart, Alfred saw something out of the corner of his eye. A flash of blonde hair, and glasses.

He whirled around, and tried to see what it was, but he couldn't find anybody. He stood there for a second, confused, before running to catch up with the Brit.

"Hey, yo, Artie. Did you see someone with blonde hair and glasses over there a second ago?"

"Don't call me that! And, no I didn't. Are you seeing things?" Arthur asked carefully.

"Nah, it must have been a trick of the lighting," he said slowly. "I…I guess It just looked…oddly familiar. Although I don't think I've ever met anybody who looked like that. I dunno, it was just strange, I guess."

Arthur paused for a second. "Alfred do you think you might be starting…to, well, remember?" Arthur slowly trailed off, waving his hand in a vague fashion.

Alfred looked serious for a moment. "I'm not sure to be honest. It could have just been a random stranger. But, well, this is going to sound silly, but I could have _sworn_ that he looked like me. It was such a quick thing, though. I was probably just imagining it all. You know me and my crazy brain." He chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck.

Arthur looked at his friend with a concerned look on his face. Strange things like this had happened to Alfred before. As if his brain was _trying_ to remind him of something long forgotten, but couldn't quite get it all together. Flashes of his childhood that swam in front of his eyes, remembered and forgotten all at the same time.

Ever since that day back in Germany, he would see, or smell, or hear things that made no sense. These things started to fade as time went by, which worried them all, and after Arthur's father died, they had stopped all together. Was his brain trying again? But why after all this time?

What was the trigger?

Alfred shook himself, mentally and physically, and put on another smile, though this one seemed to be a bit strained. They continued with the grocery shopping, as though nothing had happened, but the entire time, Alfred felt as though he was being watched. It wasn't really hard-core paranoia, but it certainly made him want to go someplace where nobody could see him.

As they were checking out, somebody accidentally bumped into Alfred's ass. He turned around to see what was almost a mirror image of himself. The face was almost the exact same shape and coloring, but his eyes were a dark blue that flirted with purple. The hair was longer and wavier, and there was a large single curl that stuck out in front of his face.

Both men looked at each other in shock, and Alfred was almost positive that this wasn't a hallucination. Hallucinations couldn't involve so many of his senses could they? The light was playing off the many shades of yellow and golden brown in his hair, and he could smell the faint scent of maple syrup.

This idea was solidified into reality when Arthur turned around to see what was keeping Alfred. They looked like twins, and he could see how shocked they were to see each other.

Alfred reached out hesitantly, and poked the other man in the stomach. When he made an _oomph_ noise, he jumped back.

"W-Who are you?" Alfred asked in an alarmed voice.

"Who are _you_?" the other man challenged in a weak voice.

This stumped Alfred for a second. "I asked first!"

"Well too bad!" cried Alfred's mirror. Then he looked taken aback. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess I can tell you my name." He held out his hand hesitantly. "I'm Alfred Jones."

* * *

><p>AN: DRAMATIC GASP. WTF is happening here man! The world has fallen into chaos! CHAOS I TELL YOU. lol, if you enjoyed this...PRESS TEH LOVELY BUTTON DOWN BELOWWW~

luvies and huggles,

-Sammisaur *rawr*


	4. Memories

A/N: I'm baaack~ Lol, I think I'm going to start this as a weekly thing. From now on, Every Saturday, I shall update~

**Shout-Out Time~**

**Sia**: OMG HI. We haven't talked in FOREVER, you know? XD XD Lol, yeah, Ikr? Lol one is more than enough, but two is like, WTF. Yay~ Lol, that's how I come up with nicknames! I don't want them to be generic, so i think of stuff and rearrange letters and SCHTUFF. NEITHER CAN I. Lol, *died with you* ...Lol, OKAY. :D :D :D lol, I think you missed it again...DAMMIT. Oh well! :D :D Lol I wasn't thinking of you SPECIFICALLY, but yeah, you should TOTALLY update soon~! DAT TOMATO *bites lip again*

Don't be afraid to review~ I almost always reply, and I won't bite~! :D

* * *

><p>Alfred froze. Hesitantly he said, "My name is Alfred Jones." The other Alfred's hand dropped to his side, and his face blanched, becoming totally devoid of color. The deep color in his eyes and the golden blonde of his hair being the contrast.<p>

'Alfred' started to shake, and he took a small step back.

"Hey, dude, you okay? Is something the matter? Do you need anything?"

"Wh-what did you say your name was?" said the frightened Alfred.

"My name is the same as yours, buddy. Hey, that's really cool! We look alike, and we have the same name! It's like we're related or some shit like that! Awesome!"

"I-I have to go now. P-please excuse me!" And with that, he ran away. Alfred pouted, and Arthur walked over to him.

"What did you do to the poor chap? He looked as if he was about to pass out." Alfred just shrugged, unsure of what else to do.

Then he noticed something fluttering to the floor from the corner of his eye. It was a small piece of photo paper. It had worn edges, and it looked faded with time. Alfred picked it up, and tried to find the _other_ Alfred. He had disappeared into thin air.

Alfred huffed, and looked at the picture he held in his hands. And then he froze. However, he was almost imperceptibly moving forward, leaning into the small photograph.

He _knew_ this photograph. It was so familiar, and yet so foreign at the same time. Conflicting emotions bubbled up into his being, and yet all he could do was stare at the picture like it was his only link to sanity

It was a picture of him. But it was not _only_ a picture of him, oh no. Along with his was an entire family. A mother, a father, and another little boy, that looked the same as he did, except for the curl hanging out in front of his face.

Then memories started to swim through his brain, but they weren't his memories. No, not at all. He didn't have a brother or a mother or a father. Did he...?

"_C'mon Mattie! Hurry up or you won't get any of the pancakes! I'll eat them all myself, and take all the maple syrup, too!" Then as fast as a bullet the younger of the two bolted out of his bed, and full out ran downstairs. That always _had _been the easiest way to wake him up._

_The little boy laughed, and followed suit, running down the stairs. He ran to the dining room, and saw Matilda. She smiled at him, and beckoned him over._

"_Young master Alfred, it's nice to see you this morning."_

_He giggled. "You see me every morning Matilda. What makes today so special?"_

"_Well, you and Mattie make every day special for me. Now come over here, and eat your food before it gets cold!"_

_Alfred happily obliged, and ran over to the table where a still steaming breakfast awaited him._

Then another one.

_Wow! Look at Berlin, mother! It's so old looking! Everything is so nice! We should come here more often!"_

"_Yeah, it's super cool here!" Mattie agreed, clutching his bear, Kumajiro, close to his chest._

_She smiled at her two sons. "Well, I certainly agree with you, but how does you father feel about all of this?"_

_She looked over to father, and he let out a dark chuckle. "Well, it is nice here, but I think that we should get in and get out. There is a foul essence in the air, and I would rather not be tainted by it."_

_Alfred stuck out his lower lip, and puffed out his cheeks, huffing as he did so._

"_That's not a very attractive pose for a young hero, now is it, Alfred?" asked their mother._

_He perked his ears a little bit. "What did you call me?"_

"_A little hero! You're my little hero, Alfred. It's a big responsibility to be a hero, you need to think of others before yourself, and you need to work hard. I think you can do it though."_

_He brightened instantly. "I'm gonna be a hero! Oh yeah, I'll be the best hero ever known!"_

And then another one.

_He looked up at the little boy with big, no _huge _eyebrows, and pretty green eyes._

"_And you're sure you remember nothing?"_

"_No. I know nothing at all... 'cept for my name. Hey, maybe if I try really hard...," he trailed off as he started to focus._

_A man...there was a...No! No! Stop! You can't hurt them! No! STOP!_

_He clutched his head and moaned. Then his head snapped up, and he grabbed the British boy. "NO! You can't let them kill him! Stop! No! No! Please! Stop it!" he cried._

_And then he folded to the ground._

His vision was a gray tunnel. It was weird, and his head hurt. Slowly, the tunnel widened, and color slowly started to seep back into the world. He was being carried by someone.

Then he heard the piercing wail of a siren, and he moaned at the sound. His head was throbbing, and everything was blurry.

"Holy shit, Alfred are you okay?"

"'M fine, whas happ'nen'?"

"Alfred, how many fingers am I holding up?"

He looked closely. "Um, three?"

"Great. No there is only one finger."

"'M kinda tired, 'M gon' go ta bed, 'kay?"

"Oh, no you don't. You are going to stay awake with me, okay? Your pupils are dilated, and you can't see straight. The ambulance is coming, okay? You have to stay awake." Said a slightly panicked Arthur.

"Aw, you _do_ care!" slurred Alfred.

"Shut up, you bloody wanker."

"Arthur, m' head hur's real bad," he punctuated the sentence with a pain filled groan.

"Yes, that tends to happen when you fall to the floor and on the way hit the corner of a grocery cart."

"Wha' happ'n'd?"

"I will tell you after you see the doctor. And there's the ambulance."

He heard one last blare of the siren, and a car turned off. He heard people joggin towards him, and he heard some _tsk_ noises.

"Ah, we'll take it from here, monsieur," said a voice laced with a French accent. "Oh, what a pretty rose."

Arthur was stunned for a moment. "Francis, is that _you_?"

"Arthur? What a, hm, _pleasant_ surprise. How are you, today."

"Whas happ'nen' no'?"

"Shush, Alfred. However, Francis, you frog, I will not allow you to stay alone with him, you disgusting ball of slime."

Francis held a hand to his heart. "You wound me so, Arthur. Very well, you are family after all, are you not?"

"Yes, I am considered family. Now, keep you nasty, perverted hands away from him."

"Whatever, just let me get him on the stretcher."

With that another man came out with a prepared stretcher, and they put Alfred on it. The other man was a creepy albino, and had a smug smile on his face. "Another person saved by the awesome me."

"Shush, Gilbert, we have another rider with us." Francis pointed to Arthur, and Gilbert nodded politely. Then he did a double-take. "Woah, dude! It's like you have a pair of caterpillars where your eyebrows should be. That's weird."

Arthur was steaming. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you," he threatened menacingly.

Gilbert took one step back. "Whoa, man, no need to be so uncool. The awesomeness of me is intimidating, I know, but you really don't need to take it out on me."

Arthur could feel the veins in his temple throbbing, and he took a calming breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's just go already."

With that they all climbed into the back of the ambulance and drove to the hospital.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it? How about you TELL me how much you like it! By reviewing! I'm a review whore, I know...I REGRET NOTHING.

You can PM me, too! :D :D

-Sammisaur *rawr*


End file.
